


A Private Box

by TheStoriesWontStop



Series: Jack and Katherine [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mental Anguish, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Wedding, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWontStop/pseuds/TheStoriesWontStop
Summary: Jack and Katherine are married!  Let the honeymoon begin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for changing the title on you. I was eager to post the last chapter and a title is required, so I jotted down "Getting to Know You," but I never really liked it. I think "A Private Box" is much better, though I don't think it'll make much sense until I get the next chapter posted. Thanks for understanding!

Katherine sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. She gazed blindly at her reflection, not seeing her own image but her mother's, as she had looked earlier that morning when she sat her daughter down to prepare her for the evening to come …

"My darling girl," she had said fondly, framing Kat's face with her hands. _"You're all grown up now._

_Kat smiled. "I've been grown up for quite some time, mother."_

_"Yes. But you'll always be my little girl."_

_Kat hugged her mother. "I know," she agreed. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, my dear." She pulled back and looked at Kat tenderly before pulling her to sit on the bed. "Now, about tonight-"_

_"Oh, no, mother," Kat protested, standing, "that's not necessary."_

_"But it is," Kate insisted, patting the bed beside her. "Sit back down."_

_Kat sighed impatiently but did as she was told._

_"Now, I could give you the same advice my mother gave me."_

_"What was that?"_

_"'It won't last long, so just close your eyes and think of the queen.'"_

_"Which one?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Which queen? Queen Victoria is the first one to come to mind, but, if I may be honest, she's hardly the person to inspire feelings of passion. I'd prefer to think of Diana, though technically, she's a goddess, not a queen. She's also supposed to be a virgin goddess, but she had children, so it seems to me that thinking of her would only inspire feelings of emotional intensity. But that has me wondering if I'm supposed to want to be with Jack that way or not? The act can't be so horrible, can it? After all, we've been here for thousands of years and babies are still being born, so women haven't shunned men from their beds._

_Kat's musings were broken by her mother's laughter. "My dear, you are such a unique person. Leave it to you to overthink this."_

_"Have I, mother? It's perplexed me for a while now, why my friends are told, even encouraged, not to like it, but other women I've talked to allude only to feelings of pleasure. So am I supposed to like it or not? If the answer is 'not,' I'm guessing I'll have a hard time following that rule because the way I feel with Jack...well, I sure don't have the wherewithal to think about anyone but him."_

_Kate gasped. "You haven't -"_

_"Of course not, mother," Kat responded indignantly. She looked over her mother's shoulder at nothing in particular and sighed dreamily, "but he's so good at kissing me that I can only imagine anything further will be even more glorious."_

_Kate coughed to hide her laughter. "I'm relieved to hear it."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yes. You see, I did not take my mother's advice. Rather, I tried, but my husband - your father - wouldn't take his own pleasure without first seeing to mine, something for which I am exceedingly grateful._

_"So it's OK to like it?"_

_"It is. And I encourage you and Jack to work together to find what pleases you most. Remember, regardless of what rules society may dictate, in this regard society must not be allowed to reside behind your closed bedroom doors. That is a private room and what goes on in there must remain private." She gave her daughter a stern look._

_Kat nodded. "I understand."_

_"When you are behind those doors, you may express any emotion you are feeling, be it love, anger, disappointment, happiness, but beyond that room, you must present a united front, with each of you supporting the other. Society is fickle and I would not have it infecting your relationship. Do you understand?"_

_"I do."_

_"Very good." Kate took a deep breath. "Now, about tonight…"_

_Kat waved off her mother's concerns. "Charles explained how it all works a long time ago."_

_"I have been hoping you would say that," Kate confessed with a sigh of relief._

_"But…"_

_"Yes," Kate encouraged after a silent moment._

_Kat searched for the right words. "I understand how it all works...I guess I just don't understand why anyone would want to. I love Jack more than anything and the way I feel when he kisses me or just holds me, well…" Kat shivered in bliss. "It's wonderful! But why isn't that enough? Why must I -" she stopped, uncharacteristically shy._

_"My dear, I understand," Kate took her daughter's hands in hers. "It's a momentous rite of passage - one of the most difficult ones you may ever encounter."_

_"Really?"_

_Kate nodded. "It isn't easy to fully expose yourself to someone who has the power to destroy you." She caressed Kat's cheek. "Keep in mind that he is probably feeling the same way, though he'll probably try to hide it. And remember, this person who could destroy you also has the ability to make you more powerful than you could ever have imagined."_

_"He already does."_

_"I know. I can see it every time you're together. You strengthen him, too."_

_"I do?"_

_"You do. I have a good feeling about this marriage. It's unconventional, I'll admit, but, then, so was mine, and that's why I know you must work to keep many feelings private. Those people who delight in stirring up trouble will be looking to pounce on any infraction, no matter how small, hoping to sow discontent and shatter trust, so what happens in your bedrooms is for you and Jack alone to know."_

_Kat nodded._

_"And never you mind about the why. You'll figure it out before too long."_

_"But-"_

_"Shh. From your descriptions, you're nearly there. Let me just say that however you feel in his arms now pales in comparison to how you'll feel when you come together."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Really. And that's all I will tell you about that. Anything further is meant to stay behind my own bedroom doors."_

_Kat giggled._

_Kate smiled and stood, pulling her daughter up, too. She stepped back to get a better look at Kat. "You know, I do rather like that dress."_

_"No! After insisting that I wear puffed sleeves and lace and, and,-"_

_"Yes. Even after all that. You stuck to what you wanted and the result is entirely appropriate to the occasion but it is decidedly you. Of course, I will never admit I said that when we are in company." Kate smiled mischievously._

_Kat threw her arms around her mother's neck with a sob and a laugh. "I love you, mother."_

_Kate returned the embrace, holding her daughter for a long moment. "I love you, too, darling. I always will." With one last squeeze, she released Kat and turned to the door. "Let's get you and that handsome young man married, shall we?"_

_"Yes, please," Kat responded, giddy at the idea. She hooked her elbow in her mother's as they passed through to door, headed to her wedding._

She put her brush down and hugged herself, beaming at the memories of what had come next - her wedding! To Jack! 

She was married! 

She squealed with joy and danced around the room. 

Jack was her husband! 

Speaking of which...she scanned the room. Where was he? He'd gone into the bathroom while she was brushing her hair. Surely he'd be done by now? 

She glanced at the bedroom door. Had he left the room without her noticing? She took a step in that direction but stopped and looked at the bathroom door. With a quick glance between them, she decided to check the bathroom before she began wandering around the house. 

She knocked on the door. "Jack?" 

There was no response. 

Just to be sure, she tried again. "Jack?" 

This time she heard a muffled curse as something hit the floor. 

"Jack?" 

"Comin'. Gimme a minute." 

"Are you OK?" 

"Yeah. I'll be right there." 

"Do you need any help?" 

"No!" came the sharp reply. A pause. Then, "Sorry, Kat. I's fine. I'll be out in just a minute." 

"OK," she said uncertainly. He didn't sound quite right. Worried, she tested the door, found it wasn't locked, so she pushed it open a hair. 

In the mirror, she saw him put his shaving things back on the counter. He then looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, then looked at the mirror. "You can do this," he told his image. "You can do it." He nodded, took another deep breath, and turned to the door. He took only a step before his face contorted and he clapped his hands over his ears. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" he begged. "Get outta there! Leave me alone!" He sank to his knees, still holding his ears. 

Kat was at her husband's side in an instant. "Jack! What's wrong? What's the matter?" Her hands fluttered around his head and shoulders. 

"Go away! Leave me alone!" 

"I most certainly will not go away! I am not leaving you alone when you're obviously feeling...not feeling...well, when you're in the state that you're in." 

He pinned his elbows together, further burying his head. "Stop it, stop it, stop it," he groaned. 

"Jack?" Kat gently placed her hands over his. 

"Don't touch me!" he bellowed. His arms snapped from around his head to position themselves protectively in front of his face. 

Her arms flew to the side, one colliding painfully with the cabinet under the sink. 

Her cry of pain jolted him out of his trance. "Oh, god, Kat! What'd I do?" he moaned when he saw her sitting against the wall nursing her sore knuckles. "I's so sorry!" He scooted closer to take a look, but couldn't seem to touch her. "I's so sorry!" He buried his face in his hands. "You's too good to be stuck with someone like me." 

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" 

He looked up, shocked at her language. "You deserves better'n this-" 

"You can just stop right there, buster!" She rose to her knees and shuffled closer to him. She placed her hands on his. 

"Don't touch me!" he cried again, his hands snapping out. 

She was ready for him this time. "Tough," she declared, catching his hands in her own. "You are _my_ husband and I'm going to touch you whenever I want to." 

His eyes started losing focus and he began shaking his head. "I ain't yours, I ain't yours," he chanted softly. 

Kat twisted their hands so they were palm-to-palm and entwined their fingers the way Jack liked to do. She brought their clasped hands to rest between them. "Jack," she sang softly, "Jack, listen to me." She leaned in a bit closer. "Jack." 

It took several long moments, but he eventually heard her and settled down. 

"Oh, god," he moaned as he realized what was happening. He tried to pull away, but Kat held on to him. "You should-" 

"If you're going to tell me I should find someone else, I'm going to smack you with my toothbrush." 

That took him by surprise. "What?" 

She shrugged. "Normally I'd use something larger and heavier, but that's about the only thing available right now, so it'll have to do." 

He smiled. Almost. 

She squeezed his hands. "You were there today, right? You heard the minister say we're married?" 

He nodded. 

"Good. Did you also hear him say that part about for better or for worse?" 

He nodded. 

She grinned. "I'm glad to hear you were paying attention." 

"But you shouldn't have to have so much 'for worse' on your first night." 

" _Our_ first night," she corrected, "and, truth be told, it's probably just as well." 

"Whacha mean?" 

"If we get the 'for worse' part over with now, we'll have the whole rest of our lives together to enjoy the 'for better.'" 

The smile made it to his face this time It didn't stay long, but it was there. 

She smiled back. "Jack, we're married now. I'm sure there will be times when we won't want to see each other, but _this_ is not one of those times." 

"But, Kat, I don't think I can...I can't…" his eyes squeezed shut again. "Stop it, stop it," he whispered. 

She released his hands to cradle his face in hers. 

He grabbed her arms-to remove her hands? As a lifeline? She couldn't tell, but he only tightened his grip, so she continued, pulling his head down and resting her forehead against his. "Jack," she sang softly. "Jack. Come back to me. You've gone somewhere without me and that's not fair." 

After a minute or two, but he finally looked at her and said, "Whacha mean?" 

"I told you that no matter where you went, I was going with you, so you'd better get two tickets." 

"You don't wanta go here." 

"I don't recall saying I want to go only to the fun places with you," she reminded him firmly. 

"But-" 

"Two tickets." She looked him squarely in the eyes. "Two. Tickets. Always." 

There. There was that hint of a smile again. And his grip on her arms wasn't quite as strong. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Now, this whatever-it-is has taken up residence in your head and it's trying to pull you away from me and I don't take kindly to that. Nope." She shook her head. "Not at all. So we need to let it know that I'm going to do what I can to help you kick it out of there. You are my husband and you belong with me, not with it." 

His grip tightened and his eyes squeezed shut, but he fought back. "But tonight's s'posed to be special." 

"It is." 

He shook his head, eyes still shut. 

A sound caught her hear and she smiled. "Come with me," she commanded, standing and pulling him up. 

Puzzled, he followed where she led, to the windows facing the street. They were all open to allow air to circulate on the warm summer evening and the curtains were lightly fluttering in the breeze. He looked out but saw nothing unusual. He looked at her in question. 

"Listen," she whispered, stepping closer and resting her arms on his chest. 

That's when he heard the chime of the church bells tolling the hour. 

"...Nine...ten...eleven," she counted, tapping her thumbs on his chest with each chime. 

His arms had settled around her waist and he squeezed her lightly as he shrugged, not understanding her point. 

She grinned. "Mr. Kelly, it's eleven o'clock and we're not saying good-bye." 

Understanding dawned in his eyes and the wisp of a smile grew to a grin as he pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. 

She willingly, eagerly snuggled against him. "So you see, this is a special night." 

"But everyone's expectin' us to-" 

She stepped back. "Jack, when, and _only when_ , 'everyone' lives in this room, then I will do precisely what they expect. Until that happens, the only ones allowed in this room are you and me and we get to decide what does or doesn't happen here, and our decisions are no one else's business." 

"Is ya sayin' ya don't wanta…" his head twitched nervously in the direction of the bed. 

"Of _course_ I want to be with you in all possible ways, but if you aren't ready, then neither am I." 

"How's that?" 

She took his hands in hers, stretched them out to the side, then brought them around behind her, clasping his hands in place while hers snaked up his chest and over his shoulders. "Think of it this way. If I was frightened, almost to paralysis, of being with you, would you force me anyway?" 

"No!" 

"Then why would you think I might force you?" 

He relaxed. "Oh." 

She played with the hair on his neck. "When it comes right down to it, the whole wedding night thing doesn't really make any sense." 

"It don't?" 

"No. Think about it. The whole time a couple is engaged, they aren't allowed to be alone together. They're barely allowed to hold hands or kiss or anything remotely intimate." 

"We kissed," Jack reminded her with a satisfied grin. 

"That's because you," she tapped his nose, "are an exception to almost every rule ever written." She tugged at his neck. "Now, kiss me." 

He willingly obliged. 

"Mmmmmm…" she hummed as they broke apart. "I love kissing you." She melted against him. 

He chuckled and held her close. "What's the rest of it?" he asked after a few minutes of savoring the feel of her in his arms. 

"Hmmm?" 

"The rest of it. They can't kiss…" 

"Oh. Yes. So, the couple isn't allowed any privacy until a minister says they're married. Then, all of a sudden, they're supposed to be comfortable completely alone, with no clothes on, and physically intimate in unspeakable ways?" 

Jack nodded. "I sees your point." 

She looked up at him. "What I propose to you is that we take our time getting used to living together and being together like we've wanted for so long. Let's let everything happen in its own, natural time." 

"What about…?" 

"Well, we do have our own bedrooms. I could sleep in my own bed." 

"No." He squeezed her close. 

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

"But-" 

She shook her head. "It's OK. We'll do what we want, go as far as we can, and if Whatsit comes back, we'll stop." 

"Yeah?" 

She nodded. "The best way to stop a bully is to stand up to him, so that's what we'll do. Whenever he shows up, we'll do something else. Eventually, he'll get bored and go away." 

"Ya think so?" 

"Mmm-hmm. Works every time." 

"Huh," he pondered her words thoughtfully. 

"And besides," she continued, "love trumps fear every time." 

"Yeah?" 

"Fer sure. Now, kiss me." 

So he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

They snuck down to the kitchen a little while later.

"Why's we sneakin'?" Jack whispered loudly. "Ain't no one here but us and Charles."

"Shhh," Kat shushed him with a giggle. "There's just something forbidden about going to the kitchen in the middle of the night. Besides, I've been trying for years to do something like this without waking Charles."

Jack looked up as they entered the kitchen. "Now ain't that time."

"What?"

"Indeed, I have been telling her for years that hers is a futile goal, but she insists on trying."

"Oh, you," Kat huffed good-naturedly, giving her long-time protector and friend a hug.

He kissed the top of her head as he returned her embrace.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, looking around at the small feast Charles had laid out on the kitchen table. "'S'more than Kat and me can eat."

"You are correct," Charles agreed, placing a small stack of plates on the end of the table. "But I happened to hear something on the roof a few minutes ago."

"What?" Kat asked, handing a stem of grapes to Jack, stealing one to pop into her mouth.

"If Jack will go up to the roof, you will soon know."

Jack and Kat exchanged puzzled grins, then Jack bounded up the back stairs in the kitchen.

"What'd you hear?" Kat asked Charles again.

"You will soon find out," he promised. "You are appropriately attired?" He gave her a once-over inspection and nodded his approval at her robe and slippers.

She grinned in understanding. "How many are there?"

"Perhaps six. It was difficult to discern precisely, but judging from their voices and considering the usual group, my guess is six. Possibly seven?"

In moments they had their answer as a horde of noisy newsies thundered their way down the stairs. Jack brought up the rear, a sleepy young Romeo on his back.

Kat did a quick headcount. "Ten. You're slipping in your old age," she teased.

"And you are much too cheeky for one so young," he shot back, giving her shoulder a squeeze before they began greeting their unexpected late-night guests.

The newsies made short work of the spread Charles had prepared. Conversation was lively and loud. Kat sat on one end of the bench, nibbling on crackers and cheese, finger-combing a now-sleeping Romeo's hair, and let their high-spirits flow over her, loving how it brought color and animation back into Jack.

"Hey, Kat, that was sure a pretty dress you had on."

"Why was all those people standin' up at the front with ya?"

"What's a sunder? And why would ya wanta tear it?"

"This is sure good food. Missed the cut off for supper at The Lodge, so I ain't had nothin' to eat since Kat's party."

"That weren't a party, ya nitwit. Was a reception."

"Well, la-dee-da, whatever it was it had horse food, so I didn't eat it."

"It weren't no horse food. Whoever heard of no one feedin' meat and cake to a horse? They was ORDERVES."

"What's that? How'd you know?"

"Kat told me. Said it was a fancy French word for snacks."

"Why didn't they just call 'em snacks, then?"

"Or what?"

"Whatcha mean?

"When ya says 'or' ya's pickin' between two things. So what's a Derve and what's th'other choice?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's between eatin' a fancy French snack and goin' hungry."

"Oh."

"Jack, d'ya'mind if we sleeps on your roof tonight?"

"Hey, yeah, can we Jack?"

"Ain't ya been doin' that anyway?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Well, yeah, but that's before you was livin' here. Now you's gonna be here nights, so we don't wanta be in the way," Race explained.

"You has a point." Jack looked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin, pretending to think it over. He loved having his friends so close by and would never deny them shelter if he had it to share. "I don't know, fellas. I's OK with it, but it ain't just me no more." All eyes turned to look at Kat. "Whacha say?" Jack asked her. "Mind if the fellas hang out on the roof some nights?"

"Absolutely not!" Kat responded sternly, bringing all conversation to a halt, and causing more than one jaw to drop in disbelief.

"Oh. Well, um…" Jack stuttered, not quite knowing how to react. He hadn't expected her to say no.

"Geez, well, guess we'll be goin' now," several of the newsies uttered.

Kat laughed. "Guys," she protested. "Settle down. I didn't mean what you're thinking."

"I dunno," Specs said. "Usually when someone says no, it means you ain't gonna get to do what you was askin' to do."

Kat nodded. "And you are absolutely right."

"I's confused," Jack said. "Can they sleep here on the roof or not?"

"Sleep here, yes, but not on the roof."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that mean?"

Kat smiled at him. "Jack, they're your family, and family doesn't sleep on the roof."

"Quite right," Charles confirmed.

Never ones to be quiet when their curiosity was piqued, the newsies began chiming in.

"Family?"

"Pulitzer's here?"

"We's family?

Kat laughed. "Yes, guys. Family. And I don't mean my parents, either. You're Jack's family, and now, since he and I are married, you're my family, too."

"I knows we says it, but I didn't know it meant nothin' but we stick together a lot," Albert said.

"Jack, is we really your family?" Elmer wanted to know.

Jack knelt before Kat and looked up at her. "Is ya sure? Ya know once they's here they prob'ly ain't goin' away."

Kat leaned forward to rest her forehead against his. "Jack, they've been my near-constant companions for more than a year, now. Why would I want that to change?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just...I never…"

She giggled and tipped her head forward to peck a quick kiss on his lips. "We've got a huge house, a lot of bedrooms - all furnished thanks to my parents - and we're between the papers and The Lodge. How could you possibly be surprised?"

"I dunno. Just am, I guess."

"You're such a goof," she said gently. "But I love you anyway."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, getting lost in his eyes.

"So, Jack, we really is your family?" Race cut in.

Jack sighed and shook his head, smiling in amusement at the boys behind him who would likely never have an appreciation for a private moment. He smiled at his wife, merriment dancing in his eyes.

She grinned back and held onto his hand as he stood and faced the band of brothers in front of him, all breathlessly awaiting his reply.

"Yeah. You's family," he decreed.

"So we can stay?" Finch asked.

"Yeah."

"But family don't sleep on the roof?" Specs queried.

"Where d'they sleep, then?" Race wanted to know.

Kat laughed. "Well, I was thinking of a bed, but if you know of a better place…" her voice trailed off as she watched her words sink in. She shared an amused glance with Charles.

The newsies began whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"I ain't never slept in a bed before."

"I maybe get to sleep on a mat, but only if my pop works nights."

"They gots beds at The Lodge."

"Yeah, but I bet Jack's beds're better'n those."

Jack broke in, "You bet they's better," he assured them.

"Fellas, you can come and sleep here anytime you want to," Kat announced. She gestured to Jack to take Romeo. When she was free, she hooked elbows with Race and led the excited group upstairs, their animated chatter making her laugh. At the top of the stairs, she waved her arm to the left. "There you go. Pick any bed you like."

They swarmed past her into the first bedroom, stopping short just inside the door. "Woh! You's gonna let us sleep on that?"

"Yes," Kat whispered loudly. "Go on. Check it out." She gave Race and Specs a gently shove.

They ventured in, circling the large bed.

"That must be big enough for a hundred people," someone speculated in awe.

Kat laughed. "It's not quite that big, but it is large enough for my father to sleep in."

"That's _Pulitzer's_ bed?" The newsies all looked at the large bed in fascination.

"No," Kat informed them, "it's not my father's bed. He just insisted there be one here he could sleep in if he ever needed to." She watched in amusement as they looked back at the bed and whispered amongst themselves. After a couple of minutes, she announced, "Fellas, there are three more bedrooms."

That got their attention and they were soon dashing around the second floor, exclaiming at the softness of the beds, the views out the windows, and how large the rooms were.

"Kat, ya sure we ain't too dirty to sleep on them clean sheets?" Specs asked.

"Pshaw," she waved off his concern. "They'll wash. But if it's going to bother you, why not just take a bath?"

"A bath?"

Kat pointed to a door down the hall.

He went to investigate, his loud, "Wow!" capturing the attention of a couple of nearby newsies who rushed over to see what was up. Soon, they'd all gathered in the bathroom, turning the water on and off in the sink and bathtub.

"This is great!" Buttons exclaimed, flushing the toilet. "I heard of these but ain't never seen one 'til now." He pulled the chain again. Several boys joined him, watching in fascination as the water swirled away. When the toilet was once more full, another boy took his turn pulling the chain.

Jack finally got everyone settled down. Race, Albert, and Specs decided to try "Pulitzer's Bed." The others dispersed into the single beds in the other three bedrooms. With full bellies and a soft, safe place to sleep, it didn't take any of them long to fall asleep.

Jack checked on them all one last time before he and Kat headed to their own rooms.

Kat stopped abruptly in the hall, pointing at each door, counting. "Two, four, six, seven, eight, nine…" She looked up at Jack. "Someone's missing."

"I, uh, put Romeo in your bed," Jack explained apologetically. "Does ya mind?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He hugged her close.

"Of course not, you silly goose. I won't be using it, will I?"

"I hope not," he said so softly she could barely hear him.

She looked up at him and grinned. "I hope not, too," she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best not to have my characters' issues disappear with a flick of the wrist, but because I lack the kind of experience I am trying to portray, I fear that anyone reading who may have experienced that, or worse, may feel I am doing just that. If so, I am deeply sorry for what you have gone through, and I apologize for any hurt my writing may cause. I am not making light of anyone's mental anguish, no matter the reason. I know that such thoughts and feelings cannot be so easily dealt with as they can in a story. I try to show that, but I am not a mental health professional, so all I can do is go by what I see and hear and read. Psychiatry, as we know it today, was in its infancy at this point in time, so there were no therapists or group therapy or anything of that nature. People just kind of did what they could and mustered through to the best of their ability. I honestly wish no one had to experience anything so intensely bad and horrible. Thank you so much for staying with me through all the tough stuff I write. I assure you, it doesn't stay that way.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on me. I got a new job in April. It was two hours away from home, so an incredible journey began, with working during the week, traveling home to pack and get the house ready to sell. Between all that, was looking for a house to buy, moving stuff into a storage unit at home, then in the new city. Then first one house sold and the other was purchased, so the process of moving out of storage, then unpacking began. It's been a long but satisfying time. I like the new city and I love my new job. But with one thing and another, I just haven't had time to write or post. But things are settling down now, and I have finally found time to put the stories in my head down on paper so I could type them and post them. 
> 
> This one is what I call a satellite story; it doesn't move the plot of Kelly House, so it doesn't belong there, but it definitely involves those characters, so it needs to be told (if only to get it out of my head to make room for the new ones banging around!). My satellite stories are typically just one-shots, but I'm splitting this one into smaller chapters because I'm just ready to post something. 
> 
> Please post comments and let me know what you think. I know I've been silent for a while, but it was your comments that kept me inspired during this posting drought. I was able to go back and read the encouraging words and that kept my imagination sharp and running freely until I found a way to harness it. Thank you so much!


End file.
